Would He
by s.Two
Summary: Gabriella and Troy got into a big fight resulting in neither of them talking to one another. In a moment of frustration, Gabriella makes a list of questions that was never intended to be answered… one-shot TXG


Hi everyone, so this was a cute little idea I had while taking a break from full writing. This is just a little one shot as a break before I start 'Forbidden'.

* * *

**Title: **Would he…

**Summary: **Gabriella and Troy got into a big fight resulting in neither of them talking to one another. In a moment of frustration, Gabriella makes a list of questions that was never intended to be answered…

_Chapter 1: Questions and Answers_

* * *

"Will you stop jumping to conclusions!"

"No I think I got it right!"

"No you're unreasonable!"

"No I'm doing what a boyfriend's supposed to do!"

"You're such an inconsiderate _jerk_!"

"_Me_ a jerk? I'm not the one who won't even listen to reason!"

"Because there _is_ no reason!"

"Yes there is!"

"No there isn't!"

"Yes there is!"

"No there—_ugh_ just stop it! I don't want to talk to you!"

"Fine! You can go back to the library to 'study' if that's what you guys are doing—"

"You go back to the gym and your stupid basketball game! I've had enough of this!" with a huff and face flushed with red, eyes flooded with anger, Gabriella Montez scowled and swiftly turned on her heels, her brown hair whipping behind her as she stomped her way back to the library, internally cursing her boyfriend of two years.

Troy Bolton glared at her retreating back with equal passion, his blue eyes smouldering with an uncontrollable flame. His heart was pounding against his chest at the magnitude of their fight—a fight that just happened in the middle of their high school hallway. He thank the gods that everyone was still at lunch and hadn't witnessed their explosion. Sighing, Troy ran his hand through his messy sandy blond hair as he made his way back to the gym.

…_go back to the gym and your stupid basketball game…_

Troy winced as he entered the now empty arena. His free period was over, and he was not looking forward to his math class with Gabriella.

-

-

Gabriella and Troy entered the classroom separately—the first since they had started dating two years ago back in the tenth grade. Now in the twelfth grade and poised to graduate within the next month, their math class-their friends among them-watched in a subdued shock as the school's 'cutest couple' (as voted by the school in their yearbook) walked in with ice dripping between them. The cold tension that surrounded them gave the North Pole a run for its money.

Troy slumped down into his desk near the back of the room, his backpack carelessly tossed beside him as he sighed. Instinctively, his eyes rose up to watch Gabriella sit down at her spot by the front of the class. Her shoulders were stiff with tension and her back unusually tense and straight. She didn't look back at him, and he dropped his gaze downwards.

Chad Danfourth and his own girlfriend of a year, Taylor McKessie (both of whom were best friends to the fighting couple) observed their interaction with caution.

"Something's up," Taylor whispered,

"Ya think?" Chad shot back,

"Maybe we should talk with them," Taylor suggested worriedly, looking at her brunette best friend who looked as though she was on the verge of tears.

"No way man, do you know what Troy's like when he's mad?" Chad retreated fearful of his captain and best friend. However, no amount of fear could match Taylor's wrath, as the strong willed woman glared at her boyfriend with a punch to his arm,

"You will march up to him and ask what's wrong," Taylor demanded forcefully. Chad nearly fell out of his chairs rushing to his best friend. Troy scared him.

But Taylor was worse.

-

-

With caution (from Chad) and gentleness from Taylor, both of them approached their best friends.

"Gabby? What's wrong, are you alright, you don't look to good sweetie," Taylor said softly, brushing away a strand of brown hair, 'Did something happen with you and Troy?"

"What's up dude? You looked like you just scored a goal for the other team," Chad said,

"Gabs and I are in a fight," Troy said quietly,

"What'd you do this time?" Chad answered with unrestraint bluntness.

_Flashback_

_It was lunch period, and while the rest of the school stormed to the cafeteria for what was supposed to be tuna surprise (according to Taylor McKessie, and Taylor McKessie is never wrong), Troy was waiting for Gabriella by the door of their science class. He held an inward smile as he watched her place her newly copied notes into the correct area of her binder, her organization skills beating him by miles. He also found it oddly soothing to watch his girlfriend pack her bags after a long hour of an extremely boring class. Troy had only stayed awake because Gabriella was in the seat next to him, and he couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when her brows were furrowed in deep concentration._

"_Ready for lunch?" Troy grinned, holding out his hand to take hers. Gabriella giggled,_

"_You eat just about as much as Chad,"_

"_We're growing boys," Troy grinned as they approached their neighboured lockers,_

"_Well as much a I love to watch you swallow your tuna surprise without chewing," and she scrunched up her nose at the mental picture of it, "I can't. I have a project for International Law that I'm not nearly prepared for,"_

"_Gabriella Montez, not prepared? It's the apocalypse! The world must be ending!" Troy cried in his best distressed voice. His theatrical presentation earned him a hard slap on the arm._

"_Gabriella!" Trevor Santos came running up the couple, his law book in his arms. Troy's jaw tightened ever so slightly as he saw the school's most notorious playboy come up to them. Trevor's facial expression also left much to be desired his eyes met Troy's and fought in a silence glaring contest._

"_Troy," Trevor said with barely noticeable politeness _

"_Trevor," Troy replied with equal amount of courteousness. Troy knew Trevor's type. He was a womanizer, aiming to date every girl in school. One of his own friends, Sharpay Evans had been subjected to his interest, thank goodness she was stubborn and a spitfire of her own because she got out of it. But he's heard stories of his previous 'prospects' and none of them were good. Gabriella was the only one he had yet to 'conquer' and he wouldn't if Troy had anything to do with it._

"_Trevor's my partner for our project," Gabriella said brightly, oblivious to the tense exchange between both males, "We're just going to the library to finish things up, I'll see you in class alright?" she asked, Troy nodded his appetite already lost,_

"_I'll be in the gym, I'll drop by." Troy replied, he had not asked to drop by, it was a statement. Gabriella smiled and reached up to give him a quick kiss. For safety measures (and the battling of the male ego), Troy squeezed her to him before releasing her with a clear glare that said 'back off' to the offending male. Trevor only lifted his lips to a lazy smirk,_

"_Let me get that for you Gabriella," he said in his most charming voice. Trevor swept the textbooks out of Gabriella's arms and grabbed her bag, Gabriella blushed softly but thanked him, "See you around Bolton," and both of them left for the library._

_Troy watched until they disappeared around the corner before sighing. His annoyance was now pent up inside of him, and pelting orange balls at a net seemed like a great stress reliever._

_In easing his worry, Troy had texted Gabriella a couple times…alright a few times…fine he texted her almost every ten minutes, asking random and various questions such as how they were doing, and how the project was coming along. He really didn't care, but he was determined to make sure Trevor had no room to slip his sly and manipulative ways to his innocent Gabriella. _

_When his most recent text did not receive a reply, Troy decided to visit them in the library. Without changing, he nearly ran his way to the library, making the original two minutes trip into a 30 second trip. Entering the silent sanctuary, he searched until he saw the familiar body of his girlfriend. Trevor had his arms around her waist and his body leaning towards her—closer than really needed. His head poised right next to her in the crook of her shoulder—so close that his nose brushed against her cheekbones. When Trevor 'accidentally' brushed his hand down Gabriella's waist, Troy lost it, and their raging battle ensued._

_End of flashback_

"Aw you know he was just worried about you," Taylor said softly. Gabriella frowned, her heart aching,

"I know, but I expected a degree of trust between us," Gabriella answered steadily, "If he can't trust me to be faithful to him, and trust me to be able to protect myself then this relationship is wrong," and her heart almost stopped beating for that one second it took her to say it. Because she was scared that it might be true. Taylor had no chance to say anything else as the second bell rang, and their math teacher entered. She could only offer a reassuring squeeze around her best friend's shoulder before going back to her desk.

As the lesson began, Gabriella found that she could not concentrate on the lesson being taught. Giving up (which was easy due to the emotional exhaustion), Gabriella doodled on the blank piece of paper before her.

**1. Would Troy trust me enough to let me handle any 'male threats'?**

**2. Would Troy be the first to apologize when we get into a fight?**

**3. Would Troy be willing to let me make choices knowing full well it was a bad one and could hurt me?**

Gabriella paused in her writing…this was such a stupid list…she glanced up to see where her class was at. Her teacher was still doing a step by step demonstration for the class for a question Gabriella already had to answer to. With nothing to keep her attention, she decided to write her list, determined no one would ever read it.

**4. Would Troy ever leave me?**

**5. Would Troy ever cry over me?**

**6. Would Troy hug me and never let go?**

**7. If I died, would Troy cry for me?**

**8. Would Troy ever cheat on me?**

**9. Would Troy date Sharpay if we ever broke up? **(Fine, this was a odd question, Gabriella reasoned to herself, but she had heard rumours about them before she arrived at East High in Grade 10…besides it's not like he'll ever know about this list).

**10. Would Troy fight for me if another guy wanted me?**

**11. Would Troy love me more than he loves basketball?**

**12. Would Troy treat me like the most important person in his life?**

**13. If I were to break up with him, would Troy beg me to go back to him?**

**14. If I moved away again, would Troy keep a long distance relationship with me?**

**15. If I yelled and hit him, would Troy ever forgive me?**

**16. If-- **

The bell the signalled the end of class rang, suddenly disrupting her questionnaire. Shocked to see that class had ended so soon and that she had spent the entire class making a stupid list of question, she hurriedly packed her bags; for once not looking to see she had every piece of paper with her and rushed out. Taylor would be furious if she missed their Scholastic Decathlon meeting.

Troy caught sight of her running out of the class and he knew she was in a hurry because she had left a piece of paper on her desk; very unlike her personality. He went to get it, fully intending to give it to Chad to return to Taylor to give back to Gabriella when his eyes caught the list. He frowned for a second before sitting down at her recently vacated seat.

-

-

"Gabby-Gabriella where are you going now?" Taylor shouted but Gabriella had long gone. After their meeting, as soon as Gabriella had opened her backpack and flicked through their math book, her face had blanched. The brunette stormed out before Taylor could ask what was wrong.

"Shoot, shoot, shoot!" Gabriella muttered under her breath. She skidded to a stop in front of her math class, and thanked the lord when the door was unlocked. There, on her desk from last period was her list of questions. She sighed in relief until she got a closer look at it. The spaces she had left in between each questions were filled in by someone else…someone who wasn't her had seen her list. Her heart stopped beating. She recognized the hand writing.

**1. Would Troy trust me enough to let me handle any 'male threats'?**

No

**2. Would Troy be the first to apologize when we get into a fight?**

No

**3. Would Troy be willing to let me make choices knowing full well it was a bad one and could hurt me?**

Yes

**4. Would Troy ever leave me?**

Yes

**5. Would Troy ever cry over me?**

No

**6. Would Troy hug me and never let go?**

No

**7. If I died, would Troy cry for me?**

No

**8. Would Troy ever cheat on me?**

Yes

**9. Would Troy date Sharpay if we ever broke up? **

Yes

**10. Would Troy fight for me if another guy wanted me?**

No

**11. Would Troy love me more than he loves basketball?**

No

**12. Would Troy treat me like the most important person in his life?**

No

**13. If I were to break up with him, would Troy beg me to go back to him?**

No

**14. If I moved away again, would Troy keep a long distance relationship with me?**

No

**15. If I yelled and hit him, would Troy ever forgive me?**

No

By the end of the fifteenth question, Gabriella didn't have the heart to read any more. She regretted making the stupid list. Every truthful answer that Troy had written on her sheet had tore at her heart into painful pieces. Her eyes blurred with tears as she chocked back sobs, her eyes were blurred so that she could barely see the paragraph written at the end of the page with numbers the corresponded with the numbers above. Sniffing, she read it against her better judgement

_**1. I do not trust you enough to handle any 'male threats' as you put it, because I don't trust those males to be fair for you to deal with. You're too kind, too sweet and beautiful to have to deal with those things.**_

_**2. I would never be the first one to apologize to you, because after this, I never want us to get into a fight again. It's the worse feeling possible.**_

_**3. I would be willing to let you make choices that will hurt you, because I will be there to take every single hurt along the way so that you will never be hurt and you can be proud of your choices.**_

_**4. I would leave you the second I realized I was not the one you needed. No matter how much it hurts me.**_

_**5. I would never cry over you, because you've made me the happiest I've ever been. I will never cry over you because you can never make me cry.**_

_**6. I can't hug you and never let go, because as much as I love hugging you, I want to see your beautiful face, and your beautiful eyes.**_

_**7. I wouldn't cry over you when you died, because once you've died, I'd be there with you. And when I'm with you, what is there to cry about?**_

_**8. I would cheat on you if I ever realized that you don't love me anymore but you didn't want to hurt me. I would let you leave me in the easiest way possible.**_

_**9. I would date Sharpay if we ever broke up because I know you'll be happier with someone else. I will always stay close with you and be sure that you're happy because no matter how much you hate me you'll never hate one of your best friends.**_

_**10. I won't fight for you if another guy wants you, because I will let you make your own choice. And if you feel like the other guy is the one for you, I will accept it because that is your choice and that will make you happy.**_

_**11. I wouldn't love you more than basketball because I already love you more than basketball.**_

_**12. I won't treat you like the most important person in my life, because you ARE the most important person in my life.**_

_**13. If you broke up with me, I won't beg for you to come back, because I couldn't make you happy, and if I couldn't then I will let you go find someone who will.**_

_**14. I won't keep a long distance relationship with you because there will be none. Where you'll go, I will go.**_

_**15. If you yelled at me, and hit me, I will never forgive you because there is nothing to forgive. **_

At the end of his paragraph, Gabriella's eyes had misted over again, only this time for a completely different reason. Caught up in her emotional distraught, she failed to realize that while she had left her 16th question blank, he had filled it for her and had left the answer blank.

**16. If— **_**Troy asked Gabriella to go to the garden on the rooftop, would she?**_

Grabbing the piece of paper, Gabriella ran with her destination as her goal. In five minutes, she burst through the door that led to their first meeting place; the garden on the roof of the school that apparently no one had known about. Standing by the rails was Troy, who looked at her hopefully.

"Hi," he said softly,

"Hi," she replied, "You…answered my questions,"

"And you answered mine."

"Did you…did you wait for me here all this time?"

"Yea,"

"How did you know I would come? What if I didn't, you would've waited here all night," Gabriella cocked her head to the side in inquiry,

"I know, and I still would have waited," Troy said softly, "I'd wait forever if I have to,"

"Troy…"

"I'm sorry," Troy said quietly, "I'm sorry I was jealous, I'm sorry I yelled at you, and I'm sorry I'm such a stupid person,"

"I thought you wouldn't be the first to apologize to me," Gabriella softly teased in, waving the now crumpled piece of paper in her hand.

"I'm not apologizing to you because we fought—which I'm never planning to do again," Troy replied, "I'm apologizing because I'm a guy and we have our stupid male egos."

"That I can agree with," Gabriella giggled softly,

"Am I forgiven?" Troy asked, Gabriella walked into his opened arms in which he promptly wrapped her in,

"No. There's nothing to forgive," she quoted his paragraph, "Here's another question, would you kiss me if I asked you to?"

"No," Troy replied, "because I'd kiss you regardless," and he bent down and captured her lips in a sweet, forgiving and promising kiss. They pulled apart after a few seconds, smiles on their faces. Troy leaned his forehead against hers,

"You know I never liked question and answer quizzes," Troy said,

"Oh?" Gabriella cocked her eyebrow up,

"Yea, but I'll do any of your quizzes any time,"

**17. Would Troy ever kiss my problems away?**

_**No, I'd kiss you even if you didn't have any problems.**_

* * *

**A/N: The end!! Just a cute little one shot idea that came to me. So mushy isn't it? Review and let me know, and if you haven't, place me on author alert so you know when 'Forbidden' will have a new chapter, as well stay tuned for my next HSM story!**


End file.
